


One True Pairing

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo had grown to like Thranduil's son, Legolas. Despite Thorin's urging to court Bilbo. Bilbo and Legolas fall in love, but not all love is true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prequel

As Bilbo and Legolas held hands while walking through Mirkwood after five month of them courting together. A red haired elf walked past them and for a moment Legolas and the elf locked eyes. The elf turned around and Legolas turned to meet this elf.

"What is your name, beautiful?" asked Legolas nearing the elf.

"Sybella, a Silvan elf from Lothlórien. I journeyed to see Thranduil and came to aid Thorin back in Erebor. 

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil. I am going to soon leave Mirkwood with my lover, Bilbo" said Legolas.

"Are you two married?" asked Sybella. 

"No,  but we are courting" said Legolas. Bilbo glared at Legolas and saw no heart left for him as Legolas continued to stare at Sybella. 

Bilbo turned and walked away from Legolas and came back to their home and was debating to write a letter to Legolas stating that he was leaving Legolas and that he never truly loved him. Bilbo decided against it as he packed his bags and left for Erebor, but before he left he cut the courtship braid from his hair and laid it on the bed. 

Sybella moved away from Legolas and stared at him. "Legolas,  what about Bilbo? You were courting him and I am just someone you meet" said Sybella. 

"I don't love him anymore. He is far away from me now" said Legolas as he took one of his knives and cut the courtship braid Bilbo put in his hair and cast it in the forest. Sybella looked down for a moment before staring at Legolas.

"We take this slow, let's get to know each other. We stay friends, and nothing more right now,  please" said Sybella.

"Just friends then" said Legolas putting arm out with his hand towards Sybella,  who shook Legolas' hand.

A few months after Bilbo left Legolas, Sybella soon grew to like the elf and asked Legolas to court her.

A year later Sybella and Legolas got married and no news came about Bilbo, but Legolas never came back to Erebor as Sybella announced she was pregnant. 

Legolas stayed by Sybella's side until she gave birth to his daughter, Noriel, and soon she announced she was pregnant again. Legolas wanted to see how Bilbo was doing after a letter came to him saying that Bilbo had come to Erebor and married Thorin.

But time got away from Legolas as he soon got a son named Fanion and Sybella urged him to stay by her. The thought of Bilbo soon left Legolas' mind as he only loved Sybella. 

...

"Thorin,  I'm so sorry I made you wait so long" said Bilbo kneeling before Thorin after arriving in Erebor. 

"I don't understand, what happened between you and Legolas?" asked Thorin.

"He has found someone else better, and I left him to be with someone who I can be with, who cares for me" said Bilbo, "I accept your friendship offers, Thorin, but I will not court you yet. 

"I like you,  Bilbo. I have been waiting for you sense you decided to be with Legolas, and I knew deep down you couldn't be happy with him" said Thorin standing up and coming to Bilbo, who stood up. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin as he buried his face into Thorin's chest. 

"Now I must be alone with this child in me" said Bilbo holding his slightly protruding stomach.

Thorin looked down at Bilbo's stomach and looked Bilbo with wide eyes. "Does he know?" asked Thorin.

"No,  I would rather him not know about it. Please don't send word to him about my condition or where I am" said Bilbo. 

"How long have you been pregnant?" asked Thorin.

"About two month" said Bilbo.

"I will be here for you, Bilbo until the end of my days I will protect you in these halls" said Thorin hugging Bilbo.

Thorin took to caring for Bilbo while trying to keep Erebor save from orcs or goblins. Oín would frequently check on Bilbo. After Bilbo was nine months along and was passing into ten, Oín started to worry about Bilbo after not giving birth by now.

"It's the elvish in it. I just want to born already, after kicking a storm against my stomach!" cried Bilbo as the baby kicked again. 

"It's okay,  Bilbo. You don't have to worry, you will just have to wait a little longer and you will have your little one" said Thorin putting a hand on Bilbo stomach. Bilbo looked up at Thorin and smiled.

"Thank you, Thorin for everything" said Bilbo

"I should be thanking you for everything you did on the quest. You are worthy of all the thanks in the world" said Thorin.

Bilbo soon gave birth to a daughter after a year of being pregnant. Thorin and Bilbo decided on Elien for a name after the elves. 

"Congrats again on your little one" said Thorin. 

"I can't take care of her alone" said Bilbo, "would you like to court me,  Thorin?"

"I would love to be your husband more than anything" said Thorin leaning down and kissing Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the relationship between Legolas and Bilbo spilt away quiet quickly and was replaced with Sybella and Legolas, but this is all for good reasons later in the story.  
> Edit:  
> I ended up changing the time line slightly due to me not being overall happy with the first few chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years later

Legolas woke up to find Sybella staring down at him with her arms crossed.

"Is there a problem?" asked Legolas.

"We need to go to Erebor and meet with Bilbo and Thorin. You must talk to him after all this time and set things straight" said Sybella arms crossed.

"How about you and me go see him. I'm not leaving you to take care of the kids by yourself" said Legolas sitting up. 

"The kids are coming too. I'm not leaving them here. They are only seven and six years old" said Sybella. 

"When are we leaving?" asked Legolas.

"Now! Get your bag and pack while I get the kids pack" said Sybella leaving Legolas to pack. 

Ravens flew around until one flew away towards Erebor until he perched on the stone throne where Thorin was sitting on with Bilbo besides him. 

The raven started talking to Thorin in the bird tongue until Thorin stood up and stormed out of the throne room with Bilbo coming after him. 

"Thorin! What's wrong?!" cried Bilbo.

"Legolas and Sybella have decided to come to Erebor and they are going to arrive soon" said Thorin turning towards Bilbo, "you must not have to speak to him after what he did to you! Elien! Come with your father somewhere safely in the mountain!"

At that moment a female hobbit at the age of ten with short dark brown hair and dark blue eyes stormed up to them. She was wearing male dwarf attire with a dark blue cloak around her. She stopped before them with her arms crossed.

"I'm not leaving this mountain because of Legolas! Or his wife! Frodo and Moria need me as their older sister! I will not hide because your too afraid to talk to him" said Elien glaring at Bilbo and Thorin.

"Elien, put your hood up and don't look at them directly. We stay in the throne room until they come, and be prepared to run. Get your brother and sister and stay by them. They will be here in a few hours and everything must be ready for them" commanded Thorin. 

Elien left to retrieve Frodo and Moria while Thorin and Bilbo ran back into throne room and grabbed rope whole attaching it to the window sill. 

"Thorin, I know how much you hate Legolas and you know my feeling for him, but we have to clear this matter up eventually. Elien is as much mine as is-" Thorin put his finger to Bilbo's lip to quiet him. 

"They are here" said Thorin looking down to find Legolas with Sybella and their two children. "Bilbo stay by me" Thorin dragged Bilbo to the seat next to the throne and made him sit down while Thorin sat down on the throne. Elien ran into the throne room with Frodo and Moria behind them. 

Frodo and Moria stood on either side of the throne with Elien standing besides Moria with her hood draw over her face and her quiver on her back. She looked down when the doors opened.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thráin with his consort Bilbo Baggins of the Shire" said Legolas coming through the door with Sybella,  Noriel, and Fanion behind them. They stopped short at the sight of Frodo and Moria. 

"Are these...your children?" asked Legolas motioning towards Frodo and Moria, but forgetting Elien standing besides Moria.

"Bilbo gave birth to them, so they are my children" said Thorin. "Frodo and Moria are my son and daughter."

"I didn't realize male hobbits could get pregnant and have children" said Sybella turning towards Legolas who was looking at Elien. 

"Who is she?" asked Legolas pointing towards Elien, who was shaking while continuing to look down. 

"That is also my daughter, Elien" said Bilbo.

"How old are all of them?" asked Legolas. 

"Elien is ten, Frodo is eight and Moria is seven" said Bilbo. Elien was shaking violently as she held onto her cloak to stop the shaking.

"Elien, it's time you meet Legolas" said Thorin. Elien stepped forwards until she was a foot apart from him. 

Legolas kneeled down to Elien's height still shocked about the entire situation. Legolas removed Elien's hood and saw her white face. She looked up in an instant and suddenly he saw Elvish in her. 

Elien put her hood back on as she ran to the window sill and slid down on the rope with her cloak flowing behind her. 

Legolas ran up to Bilbo and grabbed his neck while shaking him. Sybella followed after Elien on the rope.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a daughter!" cried Legolas shaking Bilbo until he turned blue and passed out. Legolas dropped Bilbo back in the seat by the throne as Thorin tackled Legolas to the ground with a knife to Legolas' neck.

"Don't you dare blame it on him! Your the one who impregnated him in the first place! You should rot in Mirkwood for the things you did to him!" cried Thorin as Legolas managed to get free from Thorin's grip. Legolas looked down to find Elien on the ground with an arrow in her back and Sybella over her.

Legolas went down the rope and saw arrows sticking in the walls and ground. He came up to Elien and Sybella with pure terror at the thought of what Thorin and Bilbo would do to him if Elien was to die.

"What did you do to her? What did you do to my daughter?" cried Legolas. 

"She was going to kill me, so I stuck her in the back so she would stop running and fighting me" said Sybella. 

"I think you did more than just stop her from running and fighting" said Legolas picking Elien up and ran back into Erebor with Sybella running behind him. 


	3. Chapter 3

The arrow was quickly removed from Elien's back and Legolas took her in front of Thorin and Bilbo, who was still slightly blue, but stared at Elien who's hands were bond with threads behind her back. 

"Why didn't you think to send a letter telling me I had a daughter? Were you pregnant with Elien before we split apart?" asked Legolas turning to Bilbo.

"Of course I was,  and I didn't want to send a letter because you were having children of your own and so was I" said Bilbo.

"The more important question is why did you shot me?!" cried Elien glaring at Sybella. 

"Whether you like it or not, you are forth in line to the throne of Mirkwood. Plus you are Legolas' first daughter, even if you are Bilbo's" snapped Sybella. 

"I have no interests in the throne of either Mirkwood or Erebor. I am Bilbo's daughter as well and he is married to the King. Please untie me! I have no right to be in this situation!" snapped Elien as she cried out in agony. Thorin ran to Elien and untied her. Elien wrapped her arms around Thorin as she looked away from Legolas and Sybella. 

"Get away from my daughter, and never come back to Erebor" said Thorin as guards dragged Sybella and Legolas out of Erebor and they returned to Lothlórien with their daughter and son. 

Legolas was disappointed to be banished from Erebor and even sadder that he could never see Elien again.

"You liked Bilbo a lot before we met, didn't you" said Sybella after she stopped slapping Legolas.

"I thought he was my One for a long time, but I never thought he would become pregnant because I slept with him once" said Legolas.

"You should have thought about that before you did anything permanent! Now he will never trust you again after what you did to not only Bilbo, but Elien" said Sybella, "I wish I never decided to go see Bilbo in the first place. I wish I never shot Elien and for this to happen to her. I might not have met her,  but I pity her more than anything."

"I wish I never fell in love with Bilbo. Elien would never have been born and I could have found you and Bilbo and Thorin would have been together" said Legolas. "I just hope Elien has a happy life."

Back in Erebor, Elien lay in her bed with Bilbo and Thorin over her. Frodo and Moria stood by Elien as they held her hand.

Healers came into check on Elien's bandages on her back and to change them. The left the room sadly as fears of Elien dying could be a possibility. 

"If she does die,  we should at least have Legolas know about it" said Thorin, "after all Elien is his as well." Bilbo nodded before turning away from Elien's room and staying by Thorin. 

"She's not going to die, she's too strong to perish due to an arrow in the back" said Bilbo with Thorin's arm wrapped around Bilbo's shoulder. Thorin leaned down and kissed Bilbo.

The next day, Elien was able to walk around her room, but to stay close by. Frodo and Moria ran up to her and hugged her as Bilbo and Thorin smiled to see her healthy.

"Ada, I want to know Legolas part in this story. I understand that you left him after he met Sybella,  but after that is a blur" said Elien. 

"Legolas got married with Sybella and had her two children.  While I came to Thorin and courted him while I was having you. Eventually I had to tell Thorin that you were Legolas' instead of his" said Bilbo.

"So you never told him about me, but you told me about how I was his daughter and the horrible things he did to you" said Elien. "Why?"

" I wanted to protect you, I love you, Elien and care for you. I don't regret having you, but I always wish I stayed with Thorin so this mess never had to happen between me and Legolas" said Bilbo.

Elien hugged Bilbo as the pains returned from her back. They sent her back to bed as Elien laid in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

This pain continued to affect Elien as she got sicker once again. The healers checked the arrow Sybella had shot and found it poisoned. Thorin and Bilbo looked at each other in confusion.

"Sybella wouldn't of done such a thing to Elien. This isn't an elf arrow,  but an orcs" said Thorin, "I might not like Sybella, but no elf would give torture to another of their own kin, even if Elien is half hobbit as well."

"Her arrows must of been switched somehow" said Bilbo. "But by who? Someone who would want Elien dead?" 

"Thranduil" said Thorin. 

"Do you think he knew?" asked Bilbo.

"Let's find out,  we're going to Mirkwood. Elien might die otherwise. Somewhere in that forest had the cure for the poison. I don't want to lose Elien,  even if she's of elf blood" said Thorin going to his chambers with Bilbo behind him. 

"I'll stay here with Elien, Frodo,  and Moria. If Elien should die, I will send messengers immediately to Mirkwood and Dale" said Bilbo. Thorin was all packed and about to leave. He leaned down and kissed Bilbo.

"Be safe, and may the Valar save her from pain" said Thorin as he left Bilbo and came to Mirkwood. 

Once Thorin arrived into the Woodland Realm, he saw Thranduil sitting upon his throne with a smug look on his face.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thráin,  son of Thror. What brings you to my kingdom?" asked Thranduil. 

"You know exactly why I'm here! You switched Sybella's arrows with an orcs! She shot Legolas and Bilbo's daughter, now she is on the verge of death! She sits on Eru's doorstep thanks to you!" snapped Thorin.

"Ah yes! Elien! You care for her as though she was your child, but she's not! So what if I did end up switching the weapon Sybella uses! Elien will soon be dead, and I have medicine to cure the wound! You see, I will not have a halfling ruling these halls!" mocked Thranduil. 

"You knew Bilbo was pregnant with Elien before Bilbo and Legolas broke up! Didn't you!" cried Thorin.

"It was obvious he was! Hobbits grow quite quickly the first few months to show they are carrying a child, then the baby's growth slows after the fourth month! How Legolas didn't know was his own blindness!" cried Thranduil rising from the throne and coming towards Thorin. 

"After Elien is dead, what then?! You will be sent into prison to rot and killed by me personally! Do you not think I didn't know that about Bilbo, or hobbits?! He told us that a long time ago!" snapped Thorin. 

"I hope you rot! Elien will not be the only one to die of your line! First it will be Elien, then your son and daughter! Then Sybella's daughter and son! They will all fall,  and you, Thorin Oakenshield will fall, but you will be the last of your pathetic line! You stubborn-" Thranduil stopped short as an arrow flew into his chest and he fell to the ground.

Thorin turned around and saw Sybella and Legolas running towards him and came to Thranduil. 

"Why are you here?" asked Thorin. 

"We found about what Thranduil did to me with my arrows, so we came to Mirkwood to discuss" said Sybella. 

"But when we heard what he had to say to you, our only option was to kill him" said Legolas.

"It was nice for you to do that, but I must come back to Erebor to see Elien before she dies" said Thorin turning out to the main gate.

"What's wrong with her? I thought she was well?" asked Legolas coming after Thorin with Sybella behind him. 

"She isn't.  Because of the poison on the arrow, she is at Eru's doorstep and is about to walk in" said Thorin as he was outside and turning east and north.

"We must move fast, and get to Erebor before nightfall" said Sybella. They ran as fast as they could back to Erebor and ran into the front gates. Thorin lead them to Elien's room when Bilbo met up with them.

"Are they banished, or not?" asked Bilbo.

"They might be the only chance to save Elien" said Thorin as he opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked inside Elien's room to find her laying in bed and very white with her eyes shut. Thorin walked forward as Elien opened her eyes and cried out in pain.

"I'm so sorry" said Elien weakly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" said Bilbo. 

"I brought upon you perils, and I am sorry to have caused you such pain" said Elien. 

"We would sail to the West to find you, Elien. We care for you dearly" said Legolas. 

"But the West will not find you relief besides being with the Valar themselves" said Elien as her breathing started to lessen.

"Elien, I might have shot you,  but you cannot die now. Because of you we are closer together than ever before. I can accept a hobbit and elf relationship as well as a dwarf and elf together, if love can bond them" said Sybella. 

"That is well, but I cannot stay. My life is going to end, and I will find peace soon" said Elien as she started to gasp for air.

"Elien! Please don't die! You are my first daughter" said Bilbo as Elien turned her head towards him.

"I created this mess in the first place,  now I may end it, but I fear it may cost my life. I wish to be with you until my days are up, but I know I can't. Farewell" said Elien as she closed her eyes and stopped moving. 

Thorin put his hand on Elien's shoulder and felt warmth still. "She still lives,  but has fell unconscious once again. We must think positive until she wakes up again" said Thorin.

"What if she didn't wake up again?" asked Bilbo.

"We go to the final resort" said Thorin.

"Which is?" asked Legolas dreading the answer.

"We end Elien's life" said Thorin. They all stared at Thorin shocked as Elien opened her eyes and weakly raised her hand in the air with light moving around her. They turned around and saw her eyes staring blankly and starting to go white as she seemed brighter. 

"What is she doing?" asked Bilbo turning towards the others.

"She's healing herself" said Thorin. 

"How is this even possible?" asked Legolas. 

"She has the gift of the Valar, or she is indeed one of them" said Sybella, "I heard tales about the Eldar Days when great powers destroyed the Great Enemy and drove him away from this world, but may one day return."

 Elien dropped her hand and fell unconscious, but looked healthier as they touched her forehead and found it to cool rather than the hottest from the fever. They left the room and cane to the throne room as Thorin paced around as they watched his every room. 

"Sybella,  are you saying Elien is a Valar?" asked Thorin.

"I have never seen a Vala myself, but no other creature could have that power to heal herself, but I have heard them being created, not born" said Sybella. 

"Maybe she's special" said Bilbo. 

"Or maybe you are all wrong" said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Elien wrapped in blankets with her bare hobbit feet sticking out. She looked very tired as they sat her upon the seat next to the throne.

"Who are you then,  if you are neither a Vala or someone with powers,  such as Gandalf?" asked Legolas. 

"I am far stronger than Gandalf will ever be, but I am a Vala with the blood of a hobbit and an elf, thanks to you two" said Elien glaring at Legolas and Bilbo. "I have the gift of healing as well as fertility,  for any who are trying to have children but are troubled."

"Then you could help us with the situation of the numbers of the dwarves" said Thorin.

"Exactly, but I will need a female dwarf in order to help with the numbers" said Elien.

"How exactly are you gong to do this?' asked Thorin.

"I will have the female dwarves pregnant for many years until your numbers are strong again" said Elien.

"But how are you going to get them pregnant?" asked Bilbo.

"I can touch them and they can become impregnated in minutes" said Elien, "I can also do male bearers among the dwarves."

"Dwalin would not be happy if you did that" said Thorin. "Dwalin and Ori are courting with Ori as a bearer, as well as Fili. Kili has married Tauriel and is starting a family with her. Nori might end up marring Fili and having children with him. Gloín has a son already with Oín and Dori getting older everyday."

"Then get them married and have children from the company. But I will have to start the reproduction cycle by impregnating myself" said Elien.

"Your too young for children,  and to bear them would kill you. Wait a few years when your the coming of age to have children with the rest of us" said Sybella. 

"Alright, but I am helping out with the others in any way I can" said Elien.

Soon Dwalin and Ori got married as well as Nori and Fili. Dwalin started worrying about Ori when he couldn't have a child.

"You are overreacting. Ori is already having one, just give it time and your little one will come" said Elien. Dwalin and Ori nodded towards her before smiling at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

As time went by, Elien was still unable to journey away from Erebor. Dwalin and Ori had their daughter, Simrimi .Nori and Fili soon found out Fili was pregnant and had two sons, Balak and Bolak. All seemed peaceful as Legolas and Sybella got to know Elien better.

Legolas and Sybella soon left Erebor and came back to Mirkwood with their children. Legolas was crowned King with Sybella as Queen after the burial of Thranduil. Elien saw them every so often, but soon they came lesser and lesser as the days went by.

Elien started getting lonely and was always in her room reading a book. Thorin and Bilbo started to worry about her as she eat very little during her loneliness, which worried all the dwarves in Erebor.

Frodo and Moria very rarely saw Elien as she hid in her room, but they tried to enjoy their childhood as best they could without her.

Soon Elien tried to get out of her room more, but found it harder as she was not allowed outside.  One day, Thorin decided to have Elien go around to the dwarf kingdoms, but that wasn't for a long time. 

Thirty years later

Elien woke up one morning at the age of forty with her hands upon her stomach as morning sickness took effect. She rushed for a bucket as she emptied her stomach into it.  A knock came to the door once she finished throwing up. She came to the door and opened it to find Nori standing outside her room. 

"I send news from Thorin that you may join us to the Iron Hills...are you feeling alright?" asked Nori blanking at the paleness of Elien's face. 

"I'm alright, Nori. Be ready for me in a few minutes" said Elien as she shut the door. She came to her bed again to find her dwarven mail with her blue tunic and leather vest.

After putting her clothes on, then she came to her water basin and splashed water on to her face. She stood away from the basin to look down at her black trousers and sighed as she tried to ignore the fact she somehow impregnated herself the night before. Elien grabbed her sword and cloak as she opened the door to came to Nori as he stood with Fili. 

They took her to the Iron Hills and visited the many dwarves with Dain as their Lord. She had never been away from Erebor her whole life by Thorin and Bilbo's guidance, but as she looked at the world around her with other dwarves staring at her.

Elien pulled her hood up as she walked behind Nori and Fili. They came to Dain as he sat before them.  He had bright red hair and a long beard with dwarf armor on. Dain looked down at Elien with wide eyes as she lowered her hood. 

"So you are the Valar that the news brings to help us increase our numbers, is this correct?" asked Dain.

"Yes, but I fail to see why it hadn't reached the Iron Hills by now and helped your people out" said Elien with a brow raised, then remembering her manners she bowed to Dain.

"You don't have to bow, you are the King's consort's daughter" said Dain.

"But I don't want to be considered royalty, if I am to die before I can take the throne, which I have no interest in" said Elien.

"But you are also in the line to the throne of the Woodland Realm, after Legolas and Sybella" said Dain.

"Just call me Elien, and nothing else. No princess or Highness or anything linked to royalty" said Elien.

"Elien you shall be called then" said Dain. Elien blushed before leaving before the others could follow as she wrapped her cloak around her. 

They came back to Erebor, and Elien went back into her room for months as the pregnancy took over and she hid it from them all. She would lay in bed while rubbing her stomach to keep the baby from kicking as much. The servants would bring her food and she would eat as they didn't question her. 


	7. Chapter 7

When Elien was nine months along, she started to feel the pains as she started going into labor. A servant came in as normal with a tray of food, but Elien looked pale at him.

"Can you bring a healer in. I haven't been feeling well lately" said Elien weakly as her head was all that stuck out from the blankets as she gripped her stomach while trying to smile at him.

"I will bring one in immediately" said the servant as he walked away with the tray of food still in hand and shut the door. Elien groaned in pain as she tried to hold onto her stomach. A healer that was also a midwife came in. 

"I'm going into labor" said Elien as she pulled the blankets back and showed her stomach. The midwife nodded before going to get washcloths and placing a cold one on Elien's forehead. 

Elien started pushing for hours as her thoughts tried to stay with names,  but shifted to Bilbo and Thorin's reaction to have a grandchild, with Frodo and Moria glowering after the child. She knew they would be mad at her for not telling them, but it would be worth it in the end. 

Elien let out one more push and a cry came from the newborn as Elien let out a sigh of relief to see her child and for the pain to finally stop.

"Your newborn daughter, she may be small, but here is your little one" said the midwife handing the child wrapped in a blanket to Elien. "I'm going to tell Thorin and Bilbo to see you, if that is what you wish."

"You may tell them, while I think of a name for my daughter,  but don't tell them about her, so I may tell them myself" said Elien smiling at her daughter. The midwife nodded before exiting the room. 

"Valia,  that will be your name" said Elien kissing Valia's forehead as she slightly opened her blue eyes to look at Elien, who smiled at Valia. 

The door opened and in came Bilbo and Thorin with Frodo and Moria walking behind them. They stopped short when they saw Elien with a small child in her arms. 

"It's okay, came here. She's starting to fall asleep, but she was just born" said Elien as they came around Elien with Valia in her arms. 

"She's yours?" asked Moria.

"Yes,  Valia is my daughter" said Elien looking at Bilbo and Thorin who were smiling at Valia.

"Congrats,  but you should have told us" said Thorin.

"I am most sorry for not telling you, but I was not expecting to have her" said Elien as she started to fall asleep.

Bilbo left the room and came back with a small wooden bed in hand. Thorin took Valia out of Elien's arms and set Valia into the small bed as Elien fell asleep. 

They left the room and shut the door behind them. Thorin immediately sent word to Legolas and Sybella stating that Legolas now had a granddaughter and he was able to see Valia.

When news reached him about Valia, him and Sybella immediately came to Erebor after Noriel and Fanion would not stay and wished to see Valia.

As they opened the door to Elien's chambers and walked in to find Elien laying in bed and holding Valia in her arms a day after giving birth. They approached Elien and looked at Valia.

"Your granddaughter, Legolas" said Elien weakly as she stared up at Legolas. 

"She's beautiful" said Legolas looking at Sybella to find her shocked at Elien and Valia.

"Congrats on your child, Elien" said Sybella.

"Thank you very much" said Elien weakly. They placed a hand on Elien's forehead to find it burning.

"Get a healer, she needs medicine" said Sybella. Legolas left the room and came back moments later with a healer behind him.  Sybella and Legolas were pushed out of the room while Elien was being treated.

Sybella and Legolas left once again from Erebor back to Mirkwood. Elien soon got better and went to caring for Valia. 

One night as Valia was sleeping and Elien was looking at Valia's curly brown hair and blue eyes.

"My sweet baby girl, you will not be the only one,  and soon you will have a friend" said Elien putting her hands on her stomach.

Thorin and Bilbo were informed of Elien's pregnancy immediately after as she still cared for Valia with the other child inside of her.


	8. Chapter 8

Dwalin asked Elien if she would like to be his sparing partner. She accepted and soon she learned to fight with Dwalin. 

"Spread your legs slightly apart and swing" said Dwalin as Elien did as he said and swung at Dwalin. He blocked her attack and pushed her lightly back while trying to not hurt her for being four months pregnant. Elien sighed as she pressed her hand to her stomach.

"Is everything alright, Elien?" asked Dwalin worried he hurt her.

"It's kicking, nothing more" she said lowering her hand and slashing Dwalin.

"Your quiet fast for a pregnant women" said Dwalin pushing Elien once again. 

"You should stay on guard, if you want to catch up with me" said Elien continuing to slash at Dwalin until the baby starting kicking in disagreement.

"What's with me and my children constantly kicking while I'm still carrying them?" asked Elien rubbing her stomach to calm the baby while it continued to kick.

"You must have strong children, or your a strong mother to take such punishment from your child" said Bilbo walking behind them.

"What if I am both, father?" asked Elien turning around to look Bilbo in the eyes. 

"That is not a bad sigh, but you should go easy while it's still inside of you" said Thorin coming behind Bilbo. "I never thought Dwalin would ask you to be his sparing partner after I have for so many years."

"She needed to learn to fight using a sword, with her skills with a bow, Elien is a strong warrior" said Dwalin lowering his head.

"I am glad to let you give her training, but you must be nice and easy when fighting" said Thorin.

"I was, and the only hurts that she has gotten was from the child kicking" said Dwalin crossing his arms and glaring at Thorin.

"I should go now, I don't want anymore kicking than I need to for one day" said Elien as she held her stomach in agony as the baby kicked harder than before.

"I feel bad for her" said Ori coming up to them after Elien left. "I never had this problem with Simrimi, plus she has Valia. We need to do something to make it easier for her."

"She needs to have a small break from being a parent" said Thorin.

"Maybe we should give her a day off, while taking care of Valia" said Bilbo. They all nodded in agreement as Frodo, Moria, Simrimi,  Balak,  Bolak came up to them with hugs. Balak and Bolak attacked Fili with their hugs.

"You are still such a child" groaned Fili as they pulled on his beards.

"You should be lucky you didn't get a daughter" said Dwalin holding Simrimi in his arms. 

"You were lucky you didn't end up with twins" said Nori as he took Balak off Fili. 

"How is Kili?" asked Ori.

"He has two daughters and a son from Tauriel. Kili has stayed in Mirkwood with her. Legolas must be going insane by the amount of dwarven elflings or elvish dwarrows" said Thorin smirking.

"That must please Kili very much to know he is driving the King mad" said Dwalin.

"I think any dwarf or hobbit able to anger a king would be praised to doing it" said Bilbo glaring at Thorin who glared back. 


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning,  Thorin and Bilbo came to Ellen's door and knocked as a string of swears came from inside.  Moments later, Elien opened the door with her blue tunic and black trousers on. She was holding Valia in one hand and the other on her stomach while supporting Valia's butt as she was sucking on Elien's breast. 

"Bad timing?" asked Thorin.

"Oh, you have no idea" winced Elien, "The baby has been kicking more than anything Valia ever did this far along, and Valia won't let up with the eating. She's going to suck me dry, if she keep this up."

Elien let them in as she took Valia off her and put her back into the small bed.  She sighed as she put her hands through her hair with her stomach that was visible under her tunic.

"I am sorry about that, taking care of one child with another on the way can put a toll on me quiet quickly, especially when I'm caring for them by myself" said Elien sitting down in the bed in tiredness.

"That is why we decided to give you a day off from being a parent, to relax yourself while you can enjoy the time before having your second child" said Bilbo sitting besides Elien with Thorin on the other side of her.

"You don't have to do this. I can handle Valia with no help" said Elien looking exhausted as the baby let out another kick. 

"You might only be four months along, but you are putting much stress on the child and it's causing all the kicking. You need a break once in a while" said Thorin as Elien nodded before falling to sleep.

They covered her up and let her sleep as Bilbo picked up Valia and the dwarves spent that day with her as Elien rested. The dwarves still loved Valia best after the surprise of that day when they found Elien had been pregnant and gave birth to Valia.

"I am still amazed about how Elien kept her pregnancy secret for so long without anyone knowing, until she was just about to give birth to Valia" said Dwalin.

"She was in her room the majority of the time, it's a wonder we didn't notice her absence those nine months" said Nori.

Just then a horse rode up to the gate with Kili and Tauriel, who was holding onto her stomach. The other children were dismounting the horse with Kili supporting Tauriel.

"Gloín, get a midwife!" shouted Thorin as he run up to Tauriel and Kili.

"Legolas made us leave Mirkwood to come here, but I don't believe he realized Tauriel was soon going to give birth" said Kili as a midwife took Tauriel into Erebor with Kili running behind them.

"Naltil, Garthiel, and Durdin, at your service" said the children bowing.

"Who's that in your arms?" asked Garthiel pointing towards Valia.

"This is my grandchild, Valia" said Thorin holding Valia.

"She's so cute!" cried the children as they looked at Valia.

"She's still very young, but her mother had let us take care of her for today" said Bilbo.

"Where is Valia's mother?" asked Naltil. 

"She is resting while also carrying a child that's still not born yet" said Thorin. 

"Can we see her?" asked Durdin. Thorin and Bilbo looked at each other before nodding to the children. Thorin gave Valia to Bilbo as they walked to Elien's room. 

Thorin knocked on the door as Elien said they could come in. They opened the door to find Elien awake and rubbing her stomach. 

"Are these Kili's children?" asked Elien.

"Yes,  are you Valia's mother?" asked Naltil. 

"I am. Is it already time for me to get her back?" asked Elien glaring at Thorin and Bilbo.

"If you want her back,  you can. But we are still enjoying her" said Bilbo kissing Valia and making her smile.

"Let me have her for a moment" said Elien sitting up. Bilbo gave Valia to Elien, who kissed Valia making her smile more. Elien's face showed no pain as happiness replaced it. 

A midwife came in after a few hours saying that Tauriel had given birth to her son. Elien and the others went to Tauriel as she was holding Caranion. When Elien walked into the room, Tauriel and Kili stared at her while she was holding Valia.

"So you are Bilbo and Legolas' daughter" said Tauriel. 

"Yes,  and now I have a daughter and another son or daughter on the way" said Elien, "but I might be having twins."

"Congrats either way" said Tauriel smiling at her.


	10. Chapter 10

Months passed and as Elien passed into the ninth month with the tenth nearing. Thorin and Bilbo started to worry for her after not giving birth.

"It's probably twins, or a very stubborn child as I was for you, Bilbo" said Elien smirking at Bilbo who glared at her.

"I pity you, if it's twins, but you will be fine either way" said Bilbo. Elien laid back down on her bed in pain as Thorin was holding Valia.

A few weeks, Elien went into labor. Thorin and Bilbo were waiting in the throne room with Naltil, Garthiel, and Durdin starting to place bets with the rest of the dwarves about whether or not Elien will have twins or not. 

"I would mind having two more children running around here" said Frodo. 

"But knowing what having twins is like, I wouldn't want her to have them" said Fili. 

"Twins would be a blessing among your kin, isn't that right?" asked a voice behind them. They turned around to find Legolas and Sybella with their children. Sybella was holding a small child in her arms.

"It is, but who is your little one?" asked Bilbo.

"Rose, Rose Greenleaf" said Sybella. 

"She thought of it" said Legolas nudging Sybella. They were about to go into an argument when Elien's midwife came into the room.

"How is she?" asked Thorin holding Valia.

"I can proudly say Elien is a mother of three" said the midwife. Sybella and Legolas looked at each other while the company soon became at ease.

"Can we see her and the twins?" asked Bilbo.

"Elien is very tired,  but she will let you see her sons" said the midwife. Fili and Kili looked at each other and snickered as Balak and Bolak smiled slightly. Dis slapped the backs of their heads as they followed after the midwife.

When they came to the door and opened it while walking inside. They saw Elien holding two small children. Elien looked very white and tired as black circles were under her eyes as she glanced at them with a small smile. 

"Lurnin" said Elien weakly as she held up the one in her left arm that has cold blue eyes and black hair. "And Frerin" Elien held up the one in her right arm that has dark green eyes and light brown hair. 

"You named one of your children after my fallen brother?" asked Thorin.

"I did,  he looks so much like your brother did, from the description you gave me of him" said Elien.

"Thank you so much, and I hope it will ease the pain, but I doubt it" said Thorin reaching into coat and pulling out two dwarven braids. "These were Frerin's. The ones I cut from his hair after he died in the Battle of Azanulbizar. It will ever be with me until I die, then I will give them to you, Elien for all the days that are left in your long life."

"You should always keep those braids as a memory of your brother" said Elien putting the braids back into Thorin's coat. "These are yours and not mine. You should at least have something to keep the memories of him alive, while you still live."

"Thank you more than anything, Elien, and may my days be happy because of you, and yours happy with me" said Thorin hugging Elien.

"And to think I might be having another child soon" said Elien smiling as Thorin backed away to look at her.

"Already?" asked Bilbo.

"They would ask me to have another once they grew up, so I will have one before they get lonely. It will be a lot on me, but I know I will be able to care for four children on my own" said Elien exhausted at the thought.

"You must find a someone to help you, besides us. Find your One and marry him or her" said Thorin.

"I have no One, I am bond to myself and have no one else that can be bond to me for love" said Elien.

"We can help you find someone to help you" said Dori. "Or maybe I could be your help. Taking care of my two young brothers could help."

"Or maybe I can, Elien" said Bofur. "I also took care of my brothers with no help."

"That's very flattering, but I can't accept any offers now. Maybe one day, but I am far older than all you combined. So I will find someone more acceptable" said Elien as her eyes shut and fell asleep holding Lurnin and Frerin. Thorin and Bilbo took the twins into their small beds made for them and left the room and shut the door behind them. 


	11. Chapter 11

"We must do something to help her out.  She will die from exhaustion, if she keeps this up" said Thorin as the dwarves were planning a meeting in the throne room.

"How about we take turns with helping Elien? She will get to know us better and have a helping hand at the same time" said Tauriel.

"But who will be the first one to help?" asked Bofur.

"I will be the first one and any who wants to help Elien can go after me" said Dis pulling a pad of parchment. 

Everyone put their names on the parchment for a list for the weeks that got to spend with Elien. Dis would have the first week, with Thorin next and so on.

The next morning, Dis came to Elien's room with a tray of food as she knocked on the door and opened it.

"Good morning,  Elien" said Dis cheerfully as she looked Elien who was over a bucket sickly.

"Morning sickness, nothing more" said Elien wavering off Dis' thoughts as she approached Elien with a wet cloth.

"You look exhausted,  and it didn't help to have another child on the way" said Dis placing the cloth on Elien forehead as Dis took Elien to the bed. 

"As much as rest would be nice,  I have a daughter and two sons to take care of" said Elien climbing into bed and put the blankets over herself.

"That is why I'm here to help you. We are all worried about your safety with the children your caring for. So we are going to help you take care of your little ones while you care for this one" said Dis poking Elien's stomach. 

"I don't know what to say" said Elien shocked at Dis.

"Don't. Thorin loves your children more than anything, as well as the others. Legolas has already started on a nursery for your next child" said Dis as she looked at Elien, "no braids?" Dis pointed to her hair. 

"No one has done one in my hair" said Elien.

"May I?"

"Yes" Dis took a strand of Elien's hair and started braiding it. Once she was done, Dis stepped back to see Elien looking almost identical to Thorin, aside from the length of Elien's hair. 

"Legolas should braid your hair,  sense he is your father as well" said Dis.

"Get him for me, and I will let him braid one " said Elien. Dis left the room and came back minutes later with Legolas and Sybella. 

"Dis said you wanted me to braid her hair' said Legolas. 

"Yes, as a memory of you while your away. Sense you are the king of Mirkwood with a wife and three children" said Elien smiling at Legolas and Sybella, who went to Elien and braided one braid each into Elien's hair.

"The braid of strength and beauty,  which you are both" said Sybella smiling at Elien as she put the two braids together and held them with a bead.

As the days went by with Dis caring for Elien, they grew to love each other not only as family, but friends as well. When the week was up, Elien was sad to not have more time to spend with Dis.

"Thorin will be next to care for you,  and he helped me when I was having Fili and Kili. He is a very good caretaker, but he is calmer with caring than I am" said Dis.

"I still hope you become my caretaker after the others are done with there parts" said Elien.

"I will be your midwife this time around, so you have a friendly face while carrying the child" said Dis. Elien hugged Dis before she left the room. 

"You will be in good hands" said Elien rubbing her stomach. 


	12. Chapter 12

Weeks passed and the dwarves got a chance to care for Elien's children while Elien got to know the dwarves while caring for the child inside of her. Dis would come to Elien to check on her.

Thorin loved Frerin when he got to care for him, with Bofur growing to love Elien as he got to take care of her. Bifur and Bombur suspected something of their brother as Bofur gave Elien a leather belt for her sword.

"Thank you, Bofur, but I don't think I will wield a sword until after I have this one" said Elien putting the belt down while Bofur pulled out his sword with Elien's blocking his attack with her sword.

"Your still a warrior deep down,  so let us have the dwarves try to fight you" said Bofur withdrawing his sword.

"Bofur, I'm almost three months along, and I don't think Dis will be happy if she found out I was fighting" said Elien.

"I will help you" said Bofur taking the belt and wrapping in around her waist and buckling it under her stomach with the sheath of the sword on the belt. Elien sheathed her sword and Bofur took her hand. 

Dwalin, Nori, Thorin and Bilbo were being taught moves from Balin as they walked up to the dwarves. 

"What are you two doing? Elien is supposed to be in bed sleeping" said Thorin.

"We are all going to fight her. She needs a break from resting" said Bofur. "Get the others!"

"Did Elien agree to this?" asked Balin.

"I did" said Elien, "but be easy on me please." The dwarves called the others and they pulled their swords as Elien and Bofur stood together with their swords drawn.

Thorin was the first to strike as Elien blocked his attack with Bofur attacking Nori. The duel went on for many minutes until Elien and Bofur were left. Elien took the first move as she slashed at Bofur with his dodging. 

Bofur spin Elien around and pressed her back against his chest as he sheathed his sword and held her stomach. Elien looked at Bofur as he started rubbing her stomach. 

"Bofur, what are you doing?" asked Elien. 

"Nothing,  my love" said Bofur as he pressed a kiss against her cheek. "Your my One after all, I should care for you as I do for my brothers."

"I can't be your One, Bofur" said Elien. 

"Then go out with me tonight under the stars, and you will see that we are meant to be together" said Bofur letting go of Elien and standing before her on his knees.

"I will go with you to see the stars tonight, but no promises" said Elien leaving the room to go back to her own. Dis and Tauriel soon came in to help her change into nicer clothes.

"I don't see the point in this" said Elien wearing a dark green sweaters Ori made her when she was still having Lurnin and Frerin.

"You look great, Elien. Aside from the fact the sweater might be a little big, but you will fill into it again" said Dis. 

"I don't see how Bofur could like me,  after all this time not having any interest in me" said Elien putting her cloak around her.

"Kili was almost the same way at first, but he soon revealed how much he loved me. You will see once he shows you" said Tauriel.

Elien went to the door and gripped the sides of her cloak as she looked as Tauriel and Dis one more time holding Elien's children in their arms. She turned away and sighed as she opened the door and left the room.

"What do you think of Bofur with Elien?" asked Tauriel. 

"I think it's cute, they will find they are meant to be after all this time apart" said Dis smiling as she cradled Lurnin and Frerin in her arms with Tauriel holding Valia.


	13. Chapter 13

As she walked to the gates, her breathing quickened as she saw Bofur standing with his normal dwarven clothes with a small rose in hand.

"You look beautiful" said Bofur giving Ellen the rose. 

"Thank you" said Elien nervously as he put his hand in hers. They walked out of the gate and to the outlook that looked out south to the destroyed Lake Town. They laid down and looked at the stars as Elien pressed her to her stomach. 

"The child?" asked Bofur sitting up. 

"I can feel it slightly kicking, which is a good sigh, but means this will be long six months left" said Elien. Bofur put his hand on hers that was holding her stomach. 

"I will be here for you, Elien. You are still my One and I love you, ever sense you were born. I have been waiting for you to come of age, but I was surprised when you started having children by yourself. I will not ask for children now until you want to,  but do you feel anything when your with me?" asked Bofur as Elien pressed her lips to his and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Bofur. I...have been so nervous...when you were so nice to me" said Elien as she pulled slightly away and placed her forehead against his as they smiled at each other.

"Let us not court until we have gotten used to each other, after you give birth we can get married" said Bofur. 

"I'm fine with that, my One" said Elien kissing Bofur as his stomach pressed against hers. He felt as small kicks came from the baby as they smiled at Elien's stomach. 

"Should we tell the others that we are each others One?" asked Bofur.

"Thorin and Bilbo would be happy and Dis with the other dwarves would be thrilled to have me with someone else" said Elien. Bofur took her hand and returned to Erebor again ad the others waited around the gate.

"How was it?" asked Thorin approaching them. 

"Bofur is my One" said Elien as she held onto Bofur's hand tighter. They let out a sigh of relief as Bifur and Bombur ran up to Bofur and hugged him while having Elien join in too. 

"I will let you court, if that is what you wish. Knowing Bofur will be a wonderful husband for you" said Bilbo. 

"May I?" asked Bofur holding Elien's hand.

"Yes" said Elien as Bofur took her hair and made a courtship braid while she made one in his hair and putting a bead at the end of the braid.

Months passed and when Elien was nine months along, Elien and Bofur stayed in Elien's chambers with healers as the rest of the dwarves again gathered in the throne room with bets of the gender starting. Thorin paced around the throne room as hours passed with no news of Elien.

"She will be fine, after having three children already, this one will be easy" said Bilbo. 

"I'm just worried for her. I know how long labor can take, but she is still very young for children, yet she was about to have them" said Thorin.

Bilbo grabbed Thorin with him looking down at Bilbo with his silver grey hair that still was thick and curly and his face with little wrinkles. Bilbo put his hands through Thorin's long grey beard that hung below his waist. 

"She will be fine, she is stronger than you think she is" said Bilbo leaning on his toes as he kissed Thorin.

An hour later, Bofur came through the doors while Fili and Kili ran up to him with Bifur and Bombur following after.

"Elien has a new daughter" said Bofur once the questions stopped.

"Can we see her?" asked Thorin.

"You may" said Bofur leading them to Elien's chambers and opened the door.

Elien lay in bed with a little child in her arms looking tired and pale as she moved her eyes to them.

"Fonien" said Elien as she showed her daughter with bright blue eyes and dark blonde hair.

"She looks exactly like me" said Fili as he looked shocked at Fonien, who opened her eyes and looked at Fili while slightly smiling before shutting her eyes again. 

Months passed as Bofur and Elien took care of the children as they were wanting to get married. 

"Elien,  I have been waiting too long. Let's get married" said Bofur.

"When?"

"Tomorrow" 

"Alright" said Elien kissing Bofur.

The next day, Elien and Bofur came to the Hall of the Kings and wed with the other dwarves overjoyed to find the race of Dwarves, Elves and Hobbit together in peace. 

That night as Bofur and Elien lay in bed while the thought of children came to Bofur.

"Elien, would you like to have one more child?" asked Bofur. Elien sighed slightly as she looked at Bofur.

"Alright, one more but that's it! I know hobbits can have over six children with elves able to have as many as they want, but I don't want more that six children" said Elien wrapping her arms around Bofur.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning,  Bofur woke up to Elien throwing up into a bucket with her blue tunic and black trousers on. "Elien,  are you alright?" asked Bofur.

"Just the mourning sickness that comes with being pregnant" said Elien smiling as vile ran down her mouth.

Bofur wrapped his arms around her as he let her finish throwing up, then he picked her up and placed her back on the bed. He took a brush and untangled the hair on her hobbit feet.

"Thank you so much, Elien, and I promise this one is it" said Bofur rubbing Elien's stomach. A  knocked on the door as Elien got up and answered it. 

"Yes" said Elien opening the door to find Bilbo and Thorin standing outside, as they were smiling between her and Bofur.

"Are you having another child, Elien?" asked Thorin smirking.

"Yes,  why?" asked Elien crossing her arms after her chest. 

"Bofur's?" asked Bilbo. 

"Yes" said Elien glaring at them.

"Congrats" said Thorin as he hugged her with Bilbo joining in with Bofur coming up to them and joining as well. "Your doing a good thing to our kin, Elien. Enjoy the time with Bofur and the child while it lasts." Thorin shut the door as news soon spread that Elien was again pregnant, but with Bofur's child. Bifur and Bombur were thrilled to have a niece or nephew on the way.

Months later when Elien was four months along, Bofur came to her as she sat with Valia, Lurnin, Frerin, and Fonien with them all sitting on her lap.

"Ada, Mother might be having twins" said Valia as Bofur walked into the door.

 "We don't know that for sure, but we will have to see" said Bofur as he lifted Fonien into his arms and carried her to get small bed with the others behind him and they fell asleep. He came back to Elien as her hand was on her stomach. 

"I feel two heartbeats" said Elien. 

"We will see if we are having twins" said Bofur.

"Bofur, I know we're having twins, but we will just have to wait until you give birth to see" said Elien slightly nervous. 

"I'm here for you, Elien. I'm not going to leave your side" said Bofur sitting next to her and kissing her.

The next day, Bofur announced the possibility that Elien would be having twins. The company was concerned for Elien, but were happy for Elien and Bofur. Months passed and soon the surprise for them all when Elien went into labor when she was over nine months along. 


	15. Chapter 15

Bofur woke up one morning to find Elien clinching her hand against the bed as she lay awake.

"Bofur, get a midwife. I'm going into labor" said Elien as Bofur ran out of his room and came back minutes later with a midwife and healers. 

They placed a cold cloth on Elien's forehead as Bofur held her hand smiling and giving her words of encouragement as she started pushing. 

Bilbo and Thorin soon heard that Elien had went into labor as they sat in the throne room. The other dwarves gathered around as they bet on whether or not Elien was having twins and the genders.

Thorin couldn't help but feel worried for Elien as the hours went by and almost a day went by, was there news of her from Bofur. 

Elien continued to push for many hours with Bofur by her side. He started asking about names, and she tried to answer them, but soon fell silent as her thoughts turned to the pain that was on her.

A few hours later, after much pushing, she pushed one last time and a cry came from the child, that was a girl. The healers wrapped the child in a blanket as Elien was at little ease when the labor continued. Elien glanced at Bofur, who gave her a small smile.

"We are having twin after all" said Bofur.

Minutes later she pushed one last time again and another cry came from the second child, that was a boy. Elien was at ease as she put her head down on the pillow and smiled at Bofur. The midwife gave Elien the two twins as Bofur couldn't help but smile at them. 

"What are we going to name them?" asked Bofur.

"I will let you decide on the names. Go tell the others that they can see me" said Elien as she pet the hair of the twins. 

Bofur came up to Thorin and Bilbo as the others gathered around.

"Well, how is she?" asked Bilbo.

"She had twins" said Bofur smiling. 

"Is it boy or girl,  two boys or two girls?" asked Bombur.

"One of each" said Bofur as he motioned his hand for them to follow him. He opened the door and walked up to Elien again.

" _What are their names_ " signed Bifur with his hands.

"We haven't decided yet" said Bofur, "or I have not decided yet."

"Elien is an elf as much as a hobbit, but give them a name that you will remember,  now having six children" said Bilbo.

Bofur looked down at the twins as their eyes opened for one moment to see the girl with dark brown eyes with dark brown hair, while the boy had cold blue eyes and the same dark brown hair. 

"Bofola for the girl, and Madoc for the boy" said Bofur looking at Elien, who smiled.

"I like them" said Elien.

Forty years later

Bofur walked into their room and saw his six children sitting besides Elien as she read them a book. They turned around as he entered the room with Elien looking up at him.

Bofola and Madoc came up to him and hugged him while Valia, Lurnin, Frerin, and Fonien stared at them as though they were little kids.

"You two are forty today, yet you act as though your a child dwarrow" said Fonien. 

"We are not much younger than you are" mocked Madoc as he glared at Fonien as she crossed her arms.

"Can we see grandpa today?" asked Valia.

"He's coming soon, after having to travel from Mirkwood. He should be proud to have a daughter with beautiful children" said Bofur as a knock came to the door and Bofur went to answer it.  Standing outside the door was Legolas and Sybella, but without their children.

"Where are the elflings?" asked Bofur.

"They are training to be archers for the Woodland Realm army" said Legolas as he walked in with Sybella behind him. Legolas approached Elien and hugged her as she tried to stand up. 

"You should be stronger than this, Elien. After being my kin" said Legolas giving a worried look as he looked at Elien.

"I'm still a hobbit deep down, besides I have children to take care of" said Elien giving him a tired smile.

"I am glad to call you my daughter, and one day a noble queen" said Legolas.

"And I am glad to call you my niece, and a very fine one you are" said Sybella. Elien bowed and sat back down as they talked about the good days they had with each other.


End file.
